


000? that's what your GPA's going to be at this rate

by Cantrella



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrella/pseuds/Cantrella
Summary: Belial meets Lucifer's brother by chance one day, and that's how it all starts.Or: obligatory university au where no one dies, everyone's (relatively) happy and also gay.





	1. when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object

The first thing Belial notices is the silver hair, so distinct in the way that it catches the light and draws the eye; then, he takes note of the profile, and how familiar the slope of the nose and curve of the face is; and lastly, the uncharacteristic choice of clothing with its baggy, monochromic style. 

It’s Lucifer, but not. The first, most obvious sign being that there’s such a large difference in height he would be blind to not catch it. The stranger’s appearance is much too unkempt, as well – nothing at all like his classmate’s pristine, well-groomed self. And then there are the subtleties: the shade of silver is ever-so-slightly different, and there’s a rigidness to this person’s posture, an almost palpable air that surrounds him warning others from approaching.

How mysterious. _How tempting._

He comes up from behind, steps light enough to be easily hidden by the sound of surrounding chatter. When he’s almost close enough to see over Not-Lucifer’s shoulder, he finally makes himself known.

“Hey, Lucifer. I thought you were going out for lunch? You seemed in an awful rush when class ended.”

Not even a flinch. Not-Lucifer doesn’t acknowledge him, only continues to read from the textbook Belial can now see that he’s holding. A quick glance at its contents only further proves that this definitely isn’t his classmate. Lucifer doesn’t take any Science subjects. 

“Ignoring me? I’d never have expected such cold treatment coming from you, Lucifer. _Especially_ after all those things we’ve done to each other.” 

Not-Lucifer remains undeterred in the task of completely ignoring Belial, much to his amusement. It’s rare for him to be so utterly brushed off and treated as though he doesn’t exist – he’s fully aware of the extent of his own charisma, knows how charming he can be, so to be subjected to such indifference… it’s almost a _treat_. 

Lips twitching, he’s about to continue to pester this Lucifer lookalike when the real deal actually comes into view, walking towards them at a hurried pace. He stops before Not-Lucifer and takes a moment to send Belial a smile that immediately turns apologetic when he directs his attention towards his shorter doppelganger. 

“I apologize for my tardiness. I was stopped by a freshman on my way here. He was lost, and my directions only made him more confused… so I ended up guiding him there.” 

It’s interesting to see the immediate transformation that takes place in Not-Lucifer as Lucifer speaks. Not-Lucifer is still tense, wound up too tight and obviously displeased – but there’s a softer edge to him now in the way he looks at Lucifer. It’s expertly hidden, almost impossible to detect, but with Belial’s eye for detail, he can discern that there’s fondness lurking beneath that icy demeanor.

“And by doing something so unnecessary, you’ve already wasted a quarter of our time, Lucifer.” Even their voices are different; the stranger’s a rougher variant of the voice Belial’s familiar with, but it’s pleasant and suits the blunt delivery of his words. “If he can’t even comprehend such basic instructions, he _deserves_ to wander around campus looking like the fool he is.” 

Lucifer’s smile lessens, obviously disagreeing with the other’s words – but Belial knows he has a penchant for avoiding conflict if it can be prevented, and indeed, his classmate only responds calmly. “It was only a little out of the way, and the place I wanted to take you to today isn’t too far. We still have plenty of time.” At that, Lucifer turns to him with his usual kind, albeit overly polite expression, “Belial, I see that you’ve met my brother.”

Before Belial can get so much as a word in in response, Not-Lucifer cuts him off. “I suppose this pest is another one of your insignificant classmates.” Finally, the mysterious brother deigns to spare him a glance, and Belial finds himself captured by a blue that’s definitely a few shades colder than Lucifer’s. “Rather than waste any more time on this pointless exchange, we’re leaving, Lucifer.” 

Without waiting for a response, the brother briskly turns and walks away. Lucifer frowns slightly at his brother’s retreating back, “I’m sorry about that. I know Lucilius can be rather… outspoken with his thoughts.”

He lets out a chuckle, “Nah, it’s all right. Your brother’s a pretty interesting guy.” There's much more that he wants to say, but Lucifer probably appreciates his comments even less when they’re aimed towards his sibling. “But I probably shouldn’t be keeping you. Your brother’s getting smaller by the minute.”

Lucifer looks and sure enough, his brother’s already covered a considerable distance since he decided to swiftly exit this conversation. With a small grimace, his classmate nods and waves as he turns, “See you tomorrow, Belial.” 

“See ya, Lucifer.” 

He watches Lucifer hurry to catch up to his sibling with a grin, eyes trained on the shorter figure before they both disappear out of sight. Even now, he still feels the aftershock of that deliciously frigid glare, and relives the thrill of those barbed words delivered in that harsh voice. Lucilius, huh…

He can’t wait to have another taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never want to write from belial's pov again. i *don't* know what goes on in his mind palace, and the fact that this chapter was done from his pov at all was a total accident. next chapter lucilius will actually talk to belial. i promise
> 
> a few notes for this au that aren't that important but help flesh out the world a bit:  
> lucilius is a biochem major legend  
> lucifer's a law student i guess  
> belial's an art student bc he has to be a fashion designer come on  
> lucifer and belial are classmates in a gen ed class or something i don't know how other universities work; they're friendly, but not close friends (yet?)  
> bc this is a modern uni au lucilius and belial aren't evil ok they're (almost) decent human beings!!! i.e.  
> -> since he _isn't_ constantly consumed by the desire to wipe out all of existence lucilius actually has the time to have feelings! very very little feelings, but feelings nonetheless.  
> -> belial acts more like his adjutant self here bc his omnicidal future bf is _NOT_ omnicidal. he's still horny and a bit bastard but he dials it down with most people 
> 
> that's all thanks


	2. take two

He looks out, and sees a darkness that spans across the space of infinity. In here, there’s nothing but the pitch black that permeates every inch of this plain. This is where he, too, is nothing but an infinitesimal piece of this darkness; he is an abstract, a state of unbeing; he is one with the void, the inevitable end that awaits all existence –

There’s something on his shoulder. 

And just like that, absolute nothingness slips away as consciousness returns to him all at once. Sounds both manmade and natural assault him, and he becomes excessively aware of the weight of his own body. Gravity exerts an unnaturally heavy force on his being, and so Lucilius plans to wait for his mediocre strength to return to him before pulling himself up. 

He remembers the hand on his shoulder. An unwanted passerby is crouched beside his body.

“Don’t touch me.” He manages to grit out with eyes still shut tight, but it sounds weak, brittle even to his own ears. He’d be annoyed at himself for such a pathetic display, except it’s already taking every ounce of his strength to reorient himself. The touch persists, increasing in pressure as the unwelcome meddler ignores his wishes and instead helps him up into a sitting position.

“I said, don’t touch me.” He says again, this time with more force but still disappointedly lacking in his usual bite. With some effort, he’s able to open his eyes enough to squint at the intruder, and meets a crimson gaze. 

He’s able to place the face in front of him – it’s one of Lucifer’s inferior classmates. The recollection comes quickly to him; his strong memory wouldn’t let him forget something so easily, even when it comes to such pointless trivialities. It’s the only disadvantage to genuity - which he nonetheless finds effortless to overcome. 

He’s used to having to file away useless information to the far corners of his mind by now. Growing up with someone who spent their every waking moment spouting waste made for decent practice. 

“Well, you’re not really in a position to refuse me right now, are you?” Amusement coats the man’s words, and Lucilius’ gaze narrows in displeasure. Both the man’s lighthearted tone and the indisputable truth of those words grate on him, so Lucilius simply settles for looking away. He notices that he’s been maneuvered onto one of the nearby benches, having originally passed out on the floor. 

It only annoys him further when he sees the other’s smirk deepen out of the corner of his eye. 

“Lucilius, right? We met the other day.” 

“Did we? I can’t afford to go around remembering every inconsequential character I have the displeasure of encountering. Cease this meaningless line of conversation and go bother someone else.” 

“I already texted Lucifer – he’s heading this way.” Undeterred, the man frustratingly continues on cheerfully, “Says he’s coming from the other side of campus, so it’s just you and me for the next twenty minutes.” Then, he has the audacity to wink.

Lips curled in distaste, Lucilius looks back at the wretched fool, pinning him with a chilling glare. “And I suppose it’s too much to ask that these twenty minutes pass without you utterly embarrassing yourself.” 

“I can’t help it. My mouth likes to keep busy.” He leans in, just slightly – a childish tactic to assert dominance, which Lucilius doesn’t react to. “But y’know, if you want me to be quiet so badly, I’m _sure_ there are ways to shut me up.” 

He doesn’t grace that drivel with a response. He doubts ignoring the pest will have much of an effect, but sometimes the best course of action is to go against the odds, no matter how stacked they are.

And of course, it doesn’t work. The other lets out a chuckle, as though this brings some him sort of entertainment, and only continues to be an annoyance.

“So, are you the younger or older brother?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“C’mon, shouldn’t you be treating your brother’s friends better? I’m cool with the whole sadistic thing, but others might not be into that. Wouldn’t want Lucifer to end up friendless, would you?”

He can’t help but scoff, “As if anyone on this campus is _worthy_ enough to have the privilege of being friends with my brother. You morons taint his perfection with your very presence.” 

The man grins, “All the more reason to answer my questions, then. If I don’t get my answers here, I’ll have no choice but to crawl to Lucifer dearest and _beg_ with everything I’ve got.” 

“A clumsy attempt at manipulation. Realistically speaking, there is no viable method to ensure that you keep your distance from my brother if I answer you.” 

The fool laughs again, and there’s a split second where the smug gleam in his gaze changes into something else. Lucilius has never bothered with reading the emotions of others, so he can’t quite pinpoint what it is; it resembles delight, though there’s a degree of uncertainty to this conclusion. It isn’t absolute.

“You got me. Alright, how about this instead? You answer this and another question that I’ve got, and I promise to behave for the rest of this.”

His eyes narrow, but as far as he can tell, the other is being genuine. “…Fine. Older. And your other question?”

“What’s your phone number?” 

Iciness spreads through his veins at the sheer gall of this man. His irritation spikes, and it takes conscious effort to keep his disbelief from showing in his expression. The shamelessness on display repulses him, and Lucilius is about to lash out as he would in any other circumstance, when a thought hits him. Slowly, a smirk spreads across his own face, and he goes through his bag to get out his memo pad. Scrawling the number down, Lucilius hands it over and watches as the other reaches out to take the note with a raised brow.

“Here.”

* * *

“I’m sorry for taking so long - I came as fast as I could.” Even after running from one end of the campus to the other, Lucifer is only slightly out of breath; unlike Lucilius, he actually takes the time to exercise every so often, keeping him in shape. Of course, his perfect genetic makeup contributes as well.

“Lucifer! We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” The inferior classmate casually waves, and gives his brother a friendly smile – unlike the wolfish, self-satisfied ones he himself had been subjected to. 

“Thank you, for taking care of my brother.” Lucifer returns with a smile of his own, even though the classmate certainly doesn’t deserve it. 

“Don’t sweat it. It gave me and ‘Cilius a chance to bond, have a little heart-to-heart.” The man stands, stretching, “I’d love to stay longer, but my next class is starting soon. I’ll be seeing the two of you around, though.” Here he directs his gaze at Lucilius, eyes hooded as he adds, “ _Definitely._ ”

“I’ll see you next week, Belial... And again, thank you for looking after Lucilius.“ Lucifer waits until his classmate leaves, watches until the man’s out of earshot before he turns. The smile is gone, replaced by a worried frown as he gives Lucilius an unnecessary once-over to check that he’s alright, “Brother… you need to stop doing this, I know your thesis is important, but –“

“Not this again, Lucifer. You know perfectly well that I can’t afford to slack off.” He doesn’t often cut his brother off so curtly, but this is a topic they have gone over many times in the past, and one Lucilius has tired of when he was still doing his Bachelor’s. 

Lucifer sets his jaw, stubbornly refusing to let the subject drop, “Not taking proper care of your body isn’t the solution, either. Inadequate rest leads to situations like this – any time you might have freed up from not sleeping only ends up being taken back –“ 

“Leave it, Lucifer. I’ve had enough of pointless chatter for one day.” He can’t withhold the irritation in his tone, this time. It doesn’t please him to argue with Lucifer, but this is one of the few things Lucifer will resolutely contend with him on; he’s already running on a severe lack of sleep, already limited patience completely depleted.

“Are we going or not?” 

Lucifer looks like he has more to say – and Lucilius knows he does, but with a shake of his head, his brother lets it go for now. A temporary state, but one he will appreciate for the moment as they both walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams i don't know what this is just take it. 
> 
> i might make a few edits here and there at a later date bc it's a bit rushed in the later section but i had to get this out bc i won't be updating for the next two weeks. real life's about to get real hectic.
> 
> lucilius pov doesn't refer to belial as belial just yet bc he doesn't see belial as a person worth his uhh notice? just yet. but damn it got so annoying having to use "the man" so much i hope it wasn't as annoying to read 
> 
> thanks


End file.
